


Sunyshore Secrets

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Drooling, M/M, Pokephilia, Rough play, electroplay (slight), musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: In the very back of the gym, inside an open-air arena, Volkner and his team lie in wait for challengers. However, the puzzles and trainers that come before them aren’t always easy. Sometimes they’re waiting for a long, long time. Sometimes, they have to find ways to keep themselves entertained.





	Sunyshore Secrets

The streets of Sunyshore, normally lit by soft halogen lamps, were suddenly plunged into darkness. A crash of thunder flew across the town, and the brightest pillar of lighting the city had ever seen struck down upon the roof of the pokémon gym. The lamps, one by one, came back–and blew out as a gigantic surge of electricity flowed back into the power grid. What was left illuminated just enough to see where one was going–and demonstrated just how powerful the gym leader had become.

Volkner’s luxray, standing proudly on top of his opponent, sparkled with electricity, static discharging into the air. The entire arena smelled like ozone, and the luxray drank it in before letting out a loud roar–nearly as loud as the thunder from before.

“It was a good effort,” Volkner said, shaking his head. “You gave it your best, but my luxray isn’t one to be taken lightly. Luxray, return.” The pokemon, satisfied with its performance, sauntered back over to Volkner’s side with nary a scratch. The ace trainer, his blonde hair covering his eyes, was holding back tears as he recalled his torterra to its pokéball. He never expected Sinnoh to be so different from Alola–so difficult.

Volkner, a little miffed at how easy the battle was, still felt sorry for the challenger.

“If you put more time into bonding with your pokémon, you’ll find that there’s no limit to the things you can do together. You can come back anytime–but I ask that you spend time thinking about your relationship with your pokémon before you do.” Volkner reached over, scratching his luxray behind the ears, the pokémon eliciting a few purrs and more than a few static shocks. The ace trainer, first nodding and choking out a ‘thank you’, fled back through the maze of gears and wires to the entrance of the gym.

Volkner let out a sigh as he heard the gears grind, the distant hum of the electronics emanating from below. That meant that a trainer wouldn’t be coming for quite some time. He turned to his Luxray, shaking his head.

“Well, that’s another bit of busy work out of the way,” he said. His luxray nodded in agreement, his snout pressing against his jeans and sniffing around for something–like he was expecting a treat. “Oh? You want to? Well…” Volkner looked down into the gym’s puzzling rooms once more, hardly hearing anything moving. There were few trainers down below, and those that were there didn’t appear to be all that quick. “Couldn’t hurt,” Volkner whispered to his pokémon–just before roughly grabbing his mane, shoving his luxray’s snout right into his crotch, the pokémon sniffing deeply and looking up at his trainer with happy, golden eyes.

“God, you’re such a needy Luxray.” Volkner shook his head, nearly scowling at him. He pressed Luxray’s snout deeper into his crotch, the pokémon inhaling and shuddering happily as he caught the strong scent of musk seeping out of Volkner’s pants.

Within seconds of Luxray’s proposal, Volkner’s belt found itself cast aside on the arena floor, a pair of bright yellow boxer-briefs clinging to his legs. They were slightly damp, with a few darker spots near the bulge and between Volkner’s thighs. Luxray shook pleasantly as he was hit with a wave of sweaty musk. Volkner pressed Luxray’s snout against his bulge, the pokémon happily lapping at the enormous, soft cock through the fabric.

“Yeah, that’s right. You like that, don’t you? I’ve been saving it up, just for you.” Luxray mrowled in agreement, seeming to grin as he moved around Volkner, taking a hearty whiff of the gym leader’s hole. His fur stood on end as he took in the deep, pungent and earthy scent emanating from Volkner’s undersides. Little drops of saliva splattered on the ground as Luxray found himself drooling from Volkner’s overwhelming scent. He slowly lowered himself onto the ground, laying down much like a sphinx before raising his lower half up into the air. Volkner stepped around his enormous pokémon, moving the heavy tail out of the way and exposing a shiny, black hole that was twitching with anticipation. He leaned in, slowly taking a deep breath, the animalistic smell wafting off of Luxray’s heavy, enormous balls and 14-inch throbbing cock driving him mad. His mouth was watering, his tongue aching to plunge inside of that hole and get to work.

Volkner gripped both of Luxray’s asscheeks, the tail lifted upwards, and spread them apart before diving in, using a wet, sloppy tongue to rim him back and forth. He slid his tongue around to the right, then to the left, and then pressed his face in even deeper as his tongue plunged into the loose, slick hole. Luxray’s paws clawed at the ground as he let out purr after purr, a puddle forming under him as his cock dripped and splattered precum all over the floor. Every thrust of Volkner’s tongue was like his entire body being filled with pleasant electricity, each shock better than the last. Static washed over the both of them, Volkner’s hair standing on end. He pulled away, seeing his pokémon thoroughly satisfied, and gently tapped Luxray’s ass–eliciting a small ‘zrrrt!’ as he delivered a static shock to the pokémon’s behind. Luxray mrowled louder at that, pushing his ass backwards against Volkner’s bulge.

Slowly, Volkner peeled the underwear away from his skin, the tight boxer-briefs holding in most of his musk, the stench now in full force as he positioned himself over Luxray’s hole.

“You better be ready, Lux. I’m going to make you my bitch.” Luxray’s spine tingled just hearing those words, his hole opening wide and his cock throbbing at the thought of being pounded into a daze. Just as he relaxed into the fantasy Volkner had proposed, it quickly became a reality. Volkner slammed into Luxray’s ass, sliding in up to the hilt–a massive roar of pleasure coming from the pokémon underneath him.

“I fucking told you I would,” Volkner sneered. “You’re nothing but my little slut, aren’t you, Lux? You wait for this every day, just like I do, completely addicted to it. Do you know what would happen if they all found out?” Volkner laid the insults on thick, starting to pound away at the loose, black hole. “You’d be such a fucking freak. A disgusting little pokémon cumslut. Every trainer in Sinnoh would want to use you like the cum dumpster you are.”

Luxray could hardly hold back, his belly fur slick and wet with his own puddles of precum. His body rocked back and forth, enormous form swaying loosely as Volkner took full control of him, pounding down and into him as hard as possible. The musk, the degradation, the full feeling in his guts–he couldn’t help himself! A strong surge of electricity coursed through his body as his hole tightened around Volkner. His cock shot forward an enormous stream of cum, dirtying his chest and adding to the puddle on the floor. The surge travelled its way up to Volkner’s cock, his own balls tensing and suddenly emptying out into Luxray’s ass, dumping buckets of cum into him. It leaked out of his hole, dribbling down the sides and coating his balls in thick, sticky, white seed. The two of them were trying their best to keep it down, but mrowls and moans carried in the arena, echoing all around them.

“Already?” Volkner panted, not stopping his hips from jerking back and forth, even as he pushed more and more cum out of Luxray’s hole. “You’re done when I fucking say you’re done, you hear me?”

“L-Luxray…” He could hardly eke out a word, his eyes crossed and his legs trembling.

“You’re gonna fuck me, now.” Volkner pulled out. “And if it’s anything less than what I gave you? You’re gonna be in trouble, Lux.”

Luxray slowly shifted to his feet, his back arching in pleasure as he felt Volkner’s hot cum drip out of him, like a faucet that was left on just the slightest bit. He backed up as Volkner laid himself down on the floor–and without even signalling that he was about to do anything, Luxray plunged his wet, warm maw onto Volkner’s cock. His hips lowered themselves quickly, sliding his thick, cum-coated cock into Volkner’s mouth, making himself purr with pleasure.

As the two sucked and licked at each other’s cocks, their hip thrusts started to move in sync with each other. Each of them took a strong, deep whiff of the other’s musk whenever they got the chance. The scent clouded their minds, making them feel lustful and horny beyond belief. Luxray’s dense, thick fur carried an incredibly strong scent that made Volkner’s eyes cross when he was going down on the pokémon. Volkner, like his favorite team member, had been inspired to grow out his thick, blonde pubes, the scent of cum and sweaty musk lingering on his balls. The two of them sucked back and forth, licking along each other’s balls, sliding their cocks in and out of each other’s mouths, feeling and grabbing along each other’s bodies. The warmth between them kept growing as they pawed and grabbed and groped at one another, until the two of them were bucking their hips wildly into one another–moaning and roaring as if nobody could ever hear them.

Just as quickly as Luxray had begun, he stopped, sliding his cock out of the lustful gym leader’s mouth. When Volkner reached up for the cock, hungry for more, a sharp crack rang out as Luxray whipped his tail across Volkner’s cheek, slapping him and leaving a bright red mark. Even without him speaking, Volkner understood Luxray perfectly well, slowly rolling over and getting on all fours.

Luxray slowly moved his tongue along Volkner’s exposed asshole. The thick, wet tongue coated him with saliva instantly, and every press against his hole was wonderful as the warm liquid slid against his hole. The tongue pushed deeper, stretching him open for just a little bit as Luxray plunged it into his ass, filling him with just a little taste of what was to come. For a few minutes, Luxray tongue-fucked him with increasing intensity, eating Volkner out like he couldn’t get enough. The gym leader’s eyes rolled upwards, his breath hitching and his moans growing embarrassingly loud–spurring Luxray to go even deeper to please his slut of a master. Eventually, he pulled back, licking his muzzle before preparing himself for the next part.

Luxray climbed on top of his trainer’s back, panting and licking at Volkner’s face with an enormous, slobbering tongue, then sucking on his neck and biting him lightly. Volkner relaxed slowly, loving the feeling of his enormous, musky pokémon against him. In that instant, Luxray began to slide in, Volkner’s hole stretched and slick from when they had done all this just a few hours earlier. Neither he nor his pokémon could resist one another, it seemed, and every mating session only made their musk stronger, their desire greater, and their bond tighter.

The 14-inch cock slid into him like it was nothing. The first time he’d taken it, Volkner had struggled but convinced Luxray to pound him with enough lube, and found it so immensely pleasurable that he’d cum just from fantasizing about it later on. Nothing could compare at this point, not even the dildos he’d bought and hidden in his dresser at home. The thick and hot sensation of that slick cock slipping in and out of him, coupled with the warm and musky fur of the heavy pokémon, was something nobody could ever hope to match.

Luxray slid in and out of Volkner, pulling out to his tip and slamming back into him with aggressive force, biting down on his shoulder when he did. Volkner could hardly handle even the first few thrusts, his breath catching in between his moans, each one louder than the last. He was seeing stars as the pokémon slammed right against his prostate over and over, his body quivering as he let out screams of pleasure, echoing through the arena as the enormous luxray pleasured him like nobody else could. Luxray didn’t want to stop, of course, moving forwards and resting more weight on Volkner’s back, starting to thrust even faster than before. He couldn’t resist absolutely destroying his trainer’s ass, his cock throbbing too hard for him to think of anything but slamming into the sexy blonde under him for the next hour. Volkner’s hole stretched and shuddered as Luxray pounded him like he was nothing more than a warm sex toy. He clawed at the ground, just like Luxray had, his fingers twitching and shaking. His eyes were rolled up, his mouth open and his tongue hanging out, drooling on the floor as he felt his climax slowly coming on. His body couldn’t take the stimulation, every movement of Luxray sending what felt like electricity through his body, even without the constant static from his fur. He felt like his world was limited just to the cock in his ass, that it was all there was for him, and he was going to milk it like it was.

Just before Volkner could cum, Luxray pulled out, roughly flipping him over head-first, and pounced on him. As he landed, Luxray’s enormous cock filled Volkner’s mouth–and Volkner’s filled his pokémon’s. The roughness, his gaping hole, and the sudden onslaught of Luxray’s thick and sweaty crotch was too much for him. He came hard into Luxray’s mouth, even more than he had cum before. Luxray’s cock throbbed deep in his throat, spraying the inside of his mouth with burst after burst of cum, the electric attributes of the pokémon sending tingles along Volkner’s tongue. Hee sucked and sucked, never slowing down, the gym leader only wanting more and more.

As they sucked each other, leaking and spurting out shots of sticky, gooey cum, the sound of grinding gears became apparent. It was too late to stop by then.

The ace trainer had returned, a vigor in his eyes–which quickly turned to shock as he saw Volkner and his luxray, the gym leader balls-deep in the pokémon’s mouth. Luxray, well-trained, immediately removed himself from Volkner, sitting politely to the side as Volkner stood up. His cock was still at attention, dripping with saliva and cum. The smell of musk from the both of them drifted towards the ace trainer, and he found his body shuddering… his mouth watering… his feet slowly walking towards the two of them.

“Back already.” Volkner observed, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths from the wild activity. “If you won’t bond with your pokémon properly… we’ll have to work on that.” He stepped behind the ace trainer, who didn’t say a word as Volkner snapped his fingers. Luxray turned around, stretching out and putting his ass up into the air, shaking his tail back and forth. His musky, cum-filled hole was all the trainer could see as Volkner slowly slipped his shorts and jammers off of him, exposing a semi-hard cock, which was only getting bigger as he looked onwards.

“Well, get on with it.” Volkner nudged him forwards, the trainer hesitantly grasping the luxray’s asscheeks, spreading them and catching a huge whiff of drool-inducing musk from his hole. “And don’t hold back.” He hardly needed to hear anything else–and he plunged straight into the luxray’s hole, pounding away in pleasure, his eyes rolling straight up as he went wild with lust. Volkner slowly spread the trainer’s asscheeks himself, slowly inserting his own cock head into the blonde’s ass. As he slid deeper inside, the ace trainer found himself moaning incredibly loudly, his body shaking as he started to spurt shot after shot of cum into Luxray’s ass–and his hips refusing to stop.

“I-I-It’s s-s-sooo goood!” He moaned through his gasps, and Volkner smirked, slowly beginning his thrusts into the trainer.

“Yeah. It is. And you’re gonna come bond with us every day, you hear me? It’s special training… as long as you never mention this to anyone.”

“Y-Yeah, yes, of course! Oh, A-Arceus–I-I’ll do whatever it takes!”

Volkner smiled as he slammed into the trainer, satisfied. Maybe this guy was more exciting than he originally thought. After all, he was certainly dominating his luxray now… and from the looks of it, he’d be doing it every day for years, lost in pleasure and lust, just like him.


End file.
